The divergent couple
by That fangirl tho
Summary: Little action but still some. Fourtris fluffiness love and stuff. Uriah has some strange plans. Happens when initiation is over "mid-divergent" and no war. overused IKR but I don't care. might get feelsy I am not sure. BUT WHAT IF IT HAPPENED THAT WAY?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

Training is over and I am so happy. I am going to get a apartment soon. Sadly, the leaders are making us wait so we still have to share the dormitories. Also, since Tobias needs to be in the control room, I see him less often. I chose my job yesterday. I was thinking either control room with my handsome Four or tattoo artist with tori. I choose to be a tattoo artist and to train the transfers with Four. Once everyone has a job, they will give us our apartments.

I was on my way back to the dorm from the pit, Christina had forced me into buying a dress for a party. The "end of initiation" party. Christina was still at the pit looking at some stuff for Will and I decided to go get some sleep before meeting Four at 11:30.

Somehow, I got myself lost and I was walking in a dark hallway. I wasn't scared but I knew I had nothing to do here. I turned around to go somewhere I should be when someone said.

"Not so fast, Stiff"

Peter.

I turned back to face him. I was stronger then the last fight with him and this time Al and Drew weren't here but I knew I couldn't win this. He punched me in the jaw and I fell on the floor. I got up and punched him fast and strong and got him a little dizzy but that just made it worst. His punches were now less controlled but stronger and even if I tried to defend myself kicked me right in the stomach and I fell.

When I woke up, I was all tied up on my side in a strange closed. Peter was standing in front of me and was about to kick me in the ribs. He kicked me a couple times then stopped and took a pocket knife out of a pocket in his jacket. I screamed. Hoping someone would be out there.

"No one's here to save you, stiff"Peter said coming closer to me.

All of the sudden, the door opened and someone came in the closet. I never got to see who it was because someone made a bucket fall hard on my head all I got unconscious.

**Tobias Pov**

I was in the control room and I couldn't stop myself from watching Tris. She was walking in direction of the janitors' hallway. She turned around to back where she came from but then I see Peter behind her. _Uh-Oh that can't be good_! When he punches her I loose all my self-control and run as fast as I can to the janitors' hallway. I here Zeke running back behind me and asking me to stop. But I can't, Tris's life might be on the line. So I let him follow me even tho he is quite behind. By the time I get there I see blood stains all over the floor. I am too late, they left. Then I hear a scream coming from a closet. I open the door and I make some stuff fall I come behind Peter and get him pretty badly injured. I run to get Tris and my heart sinks when I see her tied up, unconscious. I get out of the closet and see Zeke coming.

"What happened here?" He asks looking at the blood stains

Without answering his question I say.

"Since you're you might as well go take Peter to the infirmary."

Then he sees Tris in my arms. Unable to talk he nods and gets Peter. He takes the easiest way to infirmary while I make my way to my apartment.


	2. The muffin

Tris Pov

I expected to either wake up in the darkness of the closet of the bright light of the infirmary but when I open my eyes, I am in a room with some light, but not too much. I am laying only back in a bed. I shift around and notice there is a ice pack on my head.

"Tris, you're awake" says a rough voice greeting me "I was so scared"

_Tobias._  
I am in Tobias's apartment.

Then, he comes in the room. His dark hair is wet and he isn't wearing a shirt. He just took a shower.

He comes check my bruises and cuts again. Deja vu. He kisses my forehead.

"I checked for broken bones." He tells me. His cheeks turn bright read before he adds "I tried to cover cuts and ice some bruises but your shirt was kinda in the way."

He takes a wet towel in his hands and simply applies pressure to my most visible cuts. I know I have some on my back too. I can feel them.

"Can you help me sit up?" I ask "I have some cuts on my back"

He helps me up. As I turn so my back faces him, I take my shirt off. I am only wearing a black bandeau bra. But I really don't care, my back is injured and this is the only thing we can do. He applies pressure to each cut with the wet towel. When his fingers touch my back I feel pain from the cut but the rest of my body feels so alive and free.

"There" he says when it's done. I put my shirt back on.

I face him. His cheeks are red and doesn't dare look at me in the eye. I take my hands to his neck and moves his face so his eyes meet mine.

"I love you, okay?" I tell him.

I am still waiting for him to answer when his soft lips crash to mine. He kisses me and I kiss him back. He then pulls away and helps me lag down.

"It's 6:30, do you want a muffin or something?" He asks me.

I nod and after placing one last kiss on my forehead he leaves the room.

Four POV

As I walk to my little kitchen, I think about what just happened. I taught she was afraid of intimacy. _Maybe I am?_ I hate to see her all bruised because of Peter. I get a muffin from the counter and thank myself for always keeping extra muffins in my apartment. I am about to get back to her room when I hear someone at the door. I open the door and see Zeke.

"Come in" I say. Then I realize I am shirtless. I walk away from the door and gets a shirt that is just laying on the floor

He shakes his head and asks.

"I was just curious about your little Tris. Is she up?"

I nod

"Good. Well I'll better get going" he closes the door in front of him and leaves.

I shrug and go give Tris her muffin. She eats, and when I get her sitting up she starts talking about how she needs to tell the others she is okay. She stands up and walk out of my room. I catch up with her before she leaves the apartment. She opens the door and we both walk out. She is definitively hurt and she shouldn't be going. I block her on the wall agains my apartment and kisses her. I see her grinning then she kisses me back. Someone walks behind us. I turn around and see Uriah. He nods as he sees us but doesn't say anything. After I few more minutes of kissing Tris seems tired and needs some sleep.

" I'll tell the others" I tell her "you go get some rest. I'll tell them your sleeping here okay?"

She nods, and goes back inside as I walk towards the ex-initiates dorms.


	3. Christina

Tris Pov

The next morning I wake up the the sound of Zeke and Tobias talking.

"So Zeke why did you come here to tell me?" I hear Tobias say

"It's about Uriah, and uhh, tris"

"What about them?"

"Uriah came our apartment angry and yelling. He told me that he just saw you kissing Tris in the hallways. He was real mad and I didn't really understand his reaction. He started yelling that Tris just got hurt and the only thing you want to do is kiss her. He told me that you were using her."

I stiffen. Waiting for Tobias's answer.

"Do you believe him?" He asks, visibly hurt.

"Four coarse not! I know you love Tris more then any guy like there girl in the hole city! But that's not the point. Then, Uriah starting crying. I can get all the girls in dauntless but I can't get the one I want, he said he was going to get Tris. Knowing him he'll start of easy and flirty and stuff that Tris won't notice because she likes you too much but then, he'll get angry and he might try to beat one of you up of something. Four, watch out for Tris."

"Thanks for telling me Zeke."

After that the conversation goes onto Zeke and his 'problems'. After he leaves, Tobias opens the door to his room. I act like I am sleeping, I don't want to tell him I've been eavesdropping. He looks at me and strokes my cheek with his fingers. I 'wake up' and smile when I see him.

"You're awake" he whispers

I don't feel so much pain so I sit up.

"You're better," he says before crashing his lips on mine into a soft kiss.

"I'll go shower" I say "how about you go get us some food?"

"Sure," he says kissing my forehead.

I head for the shower and he heads out of the apartment.

He comes back, and a few minutes later, I get out of the shower I look at yesterday's clothes. My black jeans are a little stained but nothing major. No one will notice. My shirt, is full of blood stains from well getting hurt, wiping my knuckle on it and from being dragged on the floor, that had blood on it. Also it has a tear on the side. I don't think I can wear this. I put on my bra and call out for Tobias.

"Tobias, do you have a shirt or a sweater I can borrow?" I say loud enough so he can here me where ever he is in his apartment.

"Sure," he calls back.

Just a minute later, the bathroom door opens and Tobias comes in looking an his shirt and some scissors.

"Hey, I taught you might want to keep it, you can cut it so it fits..." He stops talking when he looks up. He blushes just like he did yesterday. And his gaze fall to the floor. " Humm ya , cut it so it fits you like you want it."

He hands me his stuff and leaves the bathroom closing the door behind him. I hear him sigh. I smile I wonder why is he freaking out when he sees me in a bra. I look at the shirt he gave me. A long-sleeves black shirt with a boring usual neckline. I slip it on and slide the sleeves up to elbows. Some one comes at the door. I can't really hear who but that person doesn't come in. Just talks at the door and leaves. After that, Tobias comes back in the bathroom without knocking and hands me a black tank top.

"Kay Christina says hi and that every girl needs a tank top when they are in this kind of situation." He smiles and leaves.

What kind of situation? Sleeping at someone else house or getting beat up by a jerk? I take Tobias's shirt off and put on my new tank top. I cut Tobias's shirt to make a wider neck line so we can see my shoulder/tattoo. I cut the sleeves elbow lengths and I cut a line on the side of the shirt from the bottom to about my belly bouton. I take the 2 edges I just made and make a knot and the side of my hips. I leave the bathroom and eat the muffin Tobias went to get for me we talk a bit but nothing important. He didn't tell me about Uriah. It kinda hurts knowing he doesn't trust me for it. Maybe he doesn't want me to loose my friend but maybe he is worried I like Uriah. I give him a big hug before he leaves to go to work.

I walk to the dorms. I need to talk to Christina! But no one is in there I walk to the pit and think of the stores Christina could be in and check them out. The make-up store? Nope. The dress store? Nope. The shoe store? Nope. I finally see her in the pj store, looking and some stuff that aren't abnegation AT ALL. I sigh and I enter the store. I walk up to her.

"Christina?" I ask. She turns and looks at me.

"You're okay!" She looks at my clothes and smiles "the tank top was useful as I see"

We walk out of the store into the cafeteria. We take a table and I tell her everything. Then, we hear a yell and we hurry to the chasm. Were it came from.

**A/N: Okay so I am not the best to writer but I'd like to thanks my reviewers and followers! What do you think happens next? I take ideas! And corrections!**


	4. The chasm

Tris Pov

We run to the chasm and see that they are trying to save the body that fell in. While waiting we listen to what the others say happened. People are whispering to each other but we can hear.

"Who fell?"

"I heard he was pushed"

"A man in black pushed him?"

"Who?"

Finally they show us the body. Eric. Eric just died. Someone pushed Eric in the chasm. Someone MURDERED Eric. Then, Max starts yelling the story to the crowd.

"ERIC IS DEAD. HE WAS PUSHED IN THE CHASM, DRUNK. WE DON'T WHO PUSHED HIM BUT THAT SOMEONE WAS DRESSED IN A BLACK SWEATSHIRT AND HIS FACE WAS COVERED IN BLACK FABRIC. WE SAY HE BUT IT COULD BE A WOMEN TOO. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN AND ATTENTION. WE WILL FIND A NEW DAUNTLESS LEADER SOON. INTERESTED? AS USUAL THE LIST IS IN FRONT OF THE MEETING ROOM."

Wow. Never saw that coming. We past the rest of the day doing nothing at the dorms. Every ex-initiate goes to sleep and an hour later I do too. I was thinking of four that whole hour. And how I didn't really get to see him today.

The next morning. I wake up early, I don't care about anything. I get ready for the day, shower, get dressed put on my make-up. I didn't wake anyone, good, now I get to see my boyfriend. I run to Tobias's room and get in. He left the door unlock. I snuggle in bed beside him. A few minutes later his alarm clock goes off. It doesn't wake him up so I close it and kiss his forehead.

"Trisss" he moan

"Get up!" I tell him happily. "It's morning."

He gets up and gets ready. Then he looks at me with a blank look on his face and all of the sudden it brighten up.

"OMG I forgot to tell you! Max told me that he is gonna give the ex-initiates apartments today! Even Uriah gets to move out. You'll start working tomorrow. Oops I wasn't suppose to tell you but oh well you deserve to know! Eric is gonna call a meeting for you guys at 1:00."

Uhh did he miss out on something? Where the fudge was he yesterday? Whatever I am GETTING MY APARTMENT! Following dauntless rules I'll be allowed to move in with him in 4 years, when I am 20. Or when we get married. Honestly no way I am getting married. I love him but we don't have enough money to make a big wedding. And I would prefer to keep the little money I have for my food and clothes and stuff USEFUL right now. But when I'll be older I totally want to marry Tobias.

"Great! An apartment! And uh in case you didn't know... Well Eric is no more. He died. He got thrown in the chasm. I am surprise you know know since you ARE working in the control room am all."

Tobias's Pov

He is dead.

Eric is dead.

How the heck did I miss out on that. It probably happened when I was in amity. I went to amity yesterday. I had to install a simulation. I wonder what is the use of it. I don't care. Amity bread-drugged people can do whatever they want with there little simulations. But Eric is dead. Yay.

We talk about Eric's death and the open leader spot. About the room she'll get. About working with Tori and how I want to be her first client. Life is just perfect. I have a perfect girlfriend and no one is bugging her around. The day passes by fast and before I know it, it's the next morning.

**A/n: so? Whatcha think? any ideas who killed eric? What is Uriah gonna do to get b-tris. Also if any of you have ideas? request a character? I am OPEN! Should I write a candor or dauntless Story? Follow/Review/favorite!**


	5. The tattoo

Tobias's Pov

Oh great! Today is another day that I won't see tris. I have to train my new co-worker, will. I am quite happy it was will who choose to work with me. I get ready and head to the cafeteria to take a muffin. Tris and the rest of the Gang, Zeke Shauna Will Christina Uriah Marlene and Lynn, are at a table. I sit down beside Tris and hear the others talk. They talk about normal stuff like the job they picked and laugh and make jokes. Will is with me. Uriah chose a government job but not leader since you need to be asked to be one, Marlene is a nurse, Christina is a hairdresser, Lynn is a policeman no one but me know we start today since Zeke and Shauna aren't getting new co-workers. Suddenly the speakers start working and we hear a voice, Max, talking to the whole compound.

"Hello everyone! Today is the day our ex-initiates are starting there job and getting an appartememt." At these words, Christina's eyes widen and all the initiates scream. "If you are training or are an initiate come to the pit. Right now!"

We all start running and Leave Zeke and Shauna by themselves. In the pit, Max is calling the initiates name one by one as they go in the front take their apartment key. As will and my name is said, I go to the front and will take is apartment key and stands beside me.

Tris Pov

As my name is said I walk up front and see Tori beside me. I get my keys. Strangely they give us 2 keys to our apartment. I probably won't use mine anyway. I'll try to be at four's most of the time. When the meeting is over, Tori tells me to go check out my apartment since I have 1 hour before the shop opens. Apartment 410 (I just had to do that) sadly it isn't close to four's at all he has 106 (I still just had to do that) I look at my neighbors. GREAT! Christina, Marlene and Lynn are each beside, in front and on the other side of me. I give Christina one of my keys as she will use my apartment as another closet. My room is smaller then four's I only have one bedroom, a living room/kitchen that is quite small and a bathroom. I leave and go to tori, and I make my first tattoo. On her arm as "practice". I did a good job and I was pretty proud of myself. In the whole day, I didn't make a real tattoo on a costumer. I cleaned up and set things up for Tori. A few minutes before closing our shop, someone came in running. I was behind, in the storage area and was getting some stuff to make a new tattoo. I placed the room nicely but Tori and the new costumer never came in. So I went to the front and saw who was there.

Tobias's Pov

When my shift in the control room ended, I dismissed Will and left the control room with Joe, my co-worker that does every shift I am not in. I checked the time. 20 mins before Tori's shop closes. I ran to the tattoo shop and talked a bit with my old friend Tori. She is a few years older then I am but we were always good friends.

" Hey Tori! I'd like to be the Tris's first costumer. If it isn't too late?" I ask her

"Oh sure. I kept her with setting up and cleaning up to make sure she knew the procedure. And she made me a tattoo this morning to practice" she said showing off her name written in fancy letters on her arm. "Let's wait for Tris to come," she suggested

I nod and sit on the costumer chairs in the front. We wait a while and then she comes, she looks tired but her face lights up when she sees me.

"I wanted to be your first costumer," I tell her while I stand up to go in the tattoo room.

I smile and I ask to get a "6" on a shoulder. She smiles and starts the tattoo.

**Don't forget to review and tell me stuff! I LOVE REVIEWS! Hehe. Should i continue this?**


	6. Fourtris

Tris Pov

When I finished making the six on Fours shoulder I ask Tori if she could do a 4 on my arm just under my dauntless sign on my shoulder. I thank Tori and then, we leave, hand into hand. As we make our way to his apartment, we don't say a word. In the hallway leading to his place he takes his hand of mine and, with his hands on my shoulders, he pushes me agains the wall of hallway. And kisses me.

Tobias's Pov

I decided to kiss her here because I know it won't go too far if we're in the hallway. I am scared, scared of myself. Scared that I will hurt her. I missed her and my days are so Long when she isn't there. Finally I pull back just a bit. I was gonna say something but her smile made me forget. I press my lips back to hers and I don't feel anything when she puts her hand in my pockets and takes my keys. She pulls back but I can't stop so I move my head closer to hers but she ducks and runs away. Did I do anything wrong?

Tris Pov

I decided to tease him a bit. I stole his keys and ran to his apartment. Half way there I look back. He didn't move and his face have a confused sad look on. I laugh.

"Catch me if you can" I say.

His face brightens up almost instantly, understanding what I am doing. I run to his apartment and get in. I close the door and lock it. Then, he knocks on the door.

"Tris! Let me in plllllleeeeeeaaaaseee"he asks

I keep him waiting while he knocks on the door. I hear someone talking with four in the hall.

" Got kicked out of your apartment there Four?" The voice asks

"Nahh, she is just fooling around." He answers laughing, but I can feel that he isn't sure.

"Well you know me? My door's always open. And since Uriah left I have one more room that empty."

"No Zeke, I told you she'll open this door any moment now. She is just... I don't know... Being tris?"

"Well okay man. bye! See you tonight!"

This is the word that make me give up on my little game. Once I am sure Zeke left I open the door. He is standing in front of it. He smirks and opens his mouth to talk, but I cut him before he can talk.

"What's Tonight?" I ask. Making sure he understand that I am not playing anymore. He comes in.

"Party at Zeke's"he mutters

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to! I really was! I just didn't have time!"

"When did you learn about this? "

"This morning"

"Okay."I take a breath and kiss his cheek before saying" I beleive you"

"I love you" he whispers in my ear, pinning me to the wall of his apartment. He kisses me softly so I kiss him back. That's our way of understanding each other.

"I think we should get ready for the party" I tell him slowly pushing him back so I can move.

Tobias's Pov

Party. Zeke. Zeke so Uriah will be there. Party so Alcohol will be there. Uriah and alcohol aren't the best match. And with the warning Zeke told me I have to keep an eye on my trissy.

"Don't dress too pretty will you? I don't want other drunk guys to look at you." I tell her. Obviously not mentioning Uriah's name. She trusts him. He's her best friend. I don't want to break that. She would never forgive me.

She smiles nods and goes to my room to change. All her stuff is in there so... I knock on the door.

"Can I come in? I have to get ready too you know?" I tell her laughing

"NOOO I AM NOT READY! Just wait already!" She answers

I laugh and rest on the wall behind me. A couple minutes later she comes out. Beautiful as always. She isn't wearing a dress or a skirt tho. Just nice black jeans, a fancy black shirt and her hair so beautifully done. I stand there staring at her with my mouth open.

"Well there party guy. Go get ready we don't want to be late!"

I get ready and we leave for the party.


	7. Party!

Four Pov.

We've been at the party for couple hours already everyone is drunk, except for tris. And me. _Am I drunk?_ Maybe, tris only took a beer but I took 3 and a couple shots Zeke gave me. I've danced but now me and tris are just sitting on the couch a little apart for the drunk group. I stand up and yell over the music but I know she'll be the only one hearing what I'll say

"I'll get us something to drink. Any idea?"

"Water would be great."

"Aw. You're no fun." I pout and she laughs at my face

"You know I was kidding get up whatever"

I leave and make my way to the kitchen.

Tris Pov

As soon as Tobias is out of sigh Uriah pops up beside me. Obviously drunk.

"Hey Tris." He manages to say.

I stand up and wipe my hands on my tights. "Hi" I say "nice party BTW"

"Zeke planned it!"

He leans over to kiss me. I move over and he stumbles forward. He gets up and stay there for a while and says.

"You're beautiful tonight" then he tris to kiss me again. Since he is drunk I can easily duck his tries. After a 15 mins and Tobias isn't back yet. I punch Uriah and he falls over. I drag him to the middle of the party and leave. I go back to the couch.

**PAGE BREAK**

After another 15 minutes Tobias isn't back. The party slowly cools down and people start heading home. A few minutes and it's just me Uriah Zeke Shauna Marlene Christina Will Lynn Tobias and Me. I look around. Will is kissing Lynn. Christina is sleeping on a shirtless version of Zeke. Shauna is sleeping on the floor and so is Uriah. I don't see Tobias. He has to be here. I didn't see him leave. But he never came back. I go explore the apartment and go into Zeke's room. I look around and see him lying on his face sleeping. I smile and go back to the others. I separate Christina and Zeke making them sleep in the floor. I slowly try to separate Will and Lynn. It creeps me out really. When I finally can, I pin Will to the floor and he falls alseep. How many drinks did they take? I go back to four who is now awake in the room.

"You okay?" He asks

"Yeah. I guess... My boyfriend leaves to get drinks and never comes back. Did I mention Uriah trying to kiss me or how drunk ours friends are?"

"What did Uriah do to you?" He ask obviously mad

"Nothing, he tried to kiss me but fell over and missed my mouth everytime. What happened to you?"

"Oh I got into a drinking contest with Zeke and then all I remember is waking up here."

Tobias's Pov.

I lied. I hate lying to her. But I can't tell her the truth... She'll KILL ME!

**_Flashback!_**

_I go to get a drink for tris and me. I get stopped by Marlene who kisses me. I push her away._

_"Ohh. Big strong four can't handle a little kiss by someone else then tris?" She says._

_Now I am really mad. I CAN kiss! I just don't see Marlene that way. I taught she likes Uriah! Why well. She thinks I can't kiss? I can I just need to prove her. She turns around and winks but I can still see her face. Then, Christina comes. Marlene thinks I can't kiss? Wellllll... I go and kiss Christina. I taught she would push me away since she is with will but she kisses me back! SHE KISSES ME BACK. Then, I loose it all. I don't know what happens I guess we start making out but I am too drunk to understand. She pushes me to Zeke's room. Then she kisses slowly down my neck and out of nowhere she pulls away and runs out. Leaving me there. I think about what just happened and fall asleep._

_**End of flashback**_

I have to tell her the truth. I get out of the room and help her get everyone back to their apartment. We only leave Uriah stay in Zeke's apartment because they are brothers and not much can happened between them. We go to our apartment and I think of a way I could tell her the truth.


	8. THE TRUTH (Or not)

**Tris Pov.**

Tobias and I go back to his apartment. We go to sleep and before we know it it's next morning. I am not working today. Me and Tobias made sure to take the same breaks. I know I've just started yesterday but I felt like I might of liked to start work slowly... We get up and get ready but it takes us a while because we always end up distracted by the other. I have some clothes because Christina came and brought me clothes this morning before her work. Me and four pass in front of Max's office on our way to the cafeteria. We see the list of who wants to be a dauntless leader.

Mark  
Kiev  
Uriah  
Marina  
Peter  
Seyea

The list is pretty big yet. We read the names slowly but I only see 2 people I know Uriah and Peter. Why would Uriah want to be leader? He just started his work! And what about Peter? He won't get chosen he hurt to many people.

"Seyea was in my initiation class. He was 5th he won't get chosen. And Mark is a year older then you. Marked 4th. Kiev is in his 30s I don't know much about him and Marina is a really bad fighter that is around Tori's age. For now the best choice is Uri but something tells me it isn't a good idea that he becomes leader." Four tells me

"Yeah" I say

We stay there looking at the paper in disbelief for a few minutes before Max comes out of his office and tells us.

"If any if you would enter you would get the job no question asked."

"Thank you Max but we aren't interested" four answers politely but firmly

"Well if you change your minds"

"No" I say " we won't"

We leave before he can say another word. We meet our group at the table. I see them staring at everyone. Christina is looking at Zeke with a confused look on her face but when she sees us she focus on Tobias. Uriah gives me a look of sadness. Will is trying to look at Lynn be she is looking away. What's going on? Oh. Right. Last night. I wonder how much they remember...

It's Christina who speaks First.

"Humm four can I talk to you."

"Yes Chris. Come on lets go I am hungry!" He says on cold voice.

What's the matter?

I sit down and when Christina and Tobias come back I tell everyone.

"We need to talk. We can't let our friendship be changed by a party" I tell them.

"Yeah." Zeke agrees

"Well tonight. At Four's place?" Asks Lynn.

Everyone agrees except Tobias who asks

"Why my place?"

"Because your girl suggested it and we all know her appartement isn't gonna be used alot so since she will stay at your place well we choose your place" answers Lynn

After a VERY LONG AND BORING breakfast I am left alone with Christina and Tobias. Will is working with Tobias's partner today, and Chris has a half day.

"We need to talk. All 3 of us" says Christina

"Huuuuuhhh sure... Let's go Four." I say a little confused

Tobias nods and we head for his apartment.

We all sit on the couch and Tobias starts talking.

"I have to tell you... I didn't get into a drinking contest with Zeke when I went to get your drink last night. I couldn't of told you what happened last night. Because Christina has to be there too.. I never wanted to lie okay? And promise you will try to understand and you will stay calm?"

I nod. I am so scared..

"Okay so when I went to get your drink I was stopped by Marlene. She kissed me and I pushed her back. She said that I was afraid or kissing other people then you. I was drunkish so was she. I saw Christina walking by and I kissed her. To tell Marlene that I wasn't scared. Then Tris ... Your dearest friend over here kissed me back. Before I knew it we were in Zeke's room and Well someone was kissing my neck. I was thinking of you. And then Christina pushed away and ran out. Then I fell asleep I guess..."

WHAT? NOOO... Let me think of that... NOO Marlene likes Uriah... And well Chris is with Will! and Tobias? Well he is WITH ME! I guess when you're drunk you don't make sence... But I feel tears in my eyes. And one tear is about to roll down my cheek. Tobias moves closer to me but I move away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME. Both of you! I don't underst..." I can't finish my word that I start crying. Tobias just looks down.

"I am so sorry tris. I love you. So much. I was drunk and Marlene said I was a coward. It doesn't explain my act but please forgive me I don't think I can live without you"

"Wait!" Christina starts talking " I didn't tell you my side of the story"

Tobias looks at her confused... Like WHAT? We DIDNT plan this! She keeps talking and I keep crying and Tobias just looks back down. He looks away but I can see a tear rolling down his very attractive cheeks. Christina doesn't notice

"I was Drunk. Like real drunk. I was back from the bar. And well someone kissed me. I taught I was will I couldn't think of anyone else that would kiss me you see? So I kissed back. Then. When I was kissing "will's neck" in the bedroom I heard a small moan. Trisssss. I looked up and then I saw four I just kinda freaked out."

I am crying and I run to Tobias's room. I slam the door. I think. And cry. And think. They told me... So they trust me. At least they told the truth. After a while I calm down and open the door. And see Tobias sitting in front of the door. He stands up and as I walk past him he whispers I am sorry in my ears. I freeze for a second and he adds "I love you so much" I turn around and say...

**OMG. SORRYYY for the kinda CLIFFHANGER... Not really. WELLL WHAT DO YOU THINK? Who will become leader will Tris Forgive Tobias? REVIEW! Thanks love you so much!**


End file.
